A Story About A Student and A Teacher
by lenlenxyz95
Summary: A new girl moves to town and she doesn't know where she belongs. One day she meets a guy named Ezra, at the library and he decides to show her around town but somehow they ended up at his apartment? When school began, she found out that that guy was his teacher? What will they do? You just have to read and find out more! :) Ezra
1. The Big Announcement

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS _(EXCEPT FOR THE OCS)_  
**

**Hey guys! Lenlenxyz95 here and I'm back with another romance story! :)  
**

**So it's been a looong time since I've written a fanfic and I thought I started fresh with this story here. :)  
**

**It seems like for some reason I like to insert myself in the story. Anywho, I hope you like it!  
**

**It starts a little bit slow but I promise you that I am trying my best to speed up the process a little bit! :)  
**

**Reviews/Comments are all welcome!  
**

**~xoxoLenlenxyz95xoxox~  
**

* * *

**The Big Announcement**

_She didn't want to move to Rosewood. It's like on the other side of the United States. She was afraid that she would not make any friends. She didn't know what to do._

I was sprawled across the bed with her eyes closed. A few seconds later there was a knock on my door. I sighed and slowly got up.

A knock again and this time a voice that belonged to her mother, Christine, said, "Ellen, honey?"

I finally walked quickly to the door and opened the door to see my mother holding a big box. With a sigh, I said, "Yes, mother?"

My mother had similar features like me. For example, we had the same body shape, we had a slender body but there was a curve to it. We both had long, wavy dark brown hair and very beautiful brown eyes. My mother smiled and said, "Here's a box for your books. Are you almost done packing?"

I moved aside so could let my mother in and I looked at my room. It was mostly empty except for my bookcase because I was unable to find any boxes. I turned to my mother who was leaning against the door frame. "Mm…I'm almost done except for that bookcase over there and I still need to pack my closet too."

My mother nodded her head and said, "Okay. I went to Mrs. Laura and asked her if she had any boxes that she doesn't need, so she gave me this box."

My mother handed me over the box she was carrying and I retrieved it from her and settled it down next to my bookcase. "Thanks mom."

I sat down on her bed and looked at her hands. A sudden wave of emotions fled over me and I was trying to fighting back the tears. I didn't want to move but I knew it was for the best. It would be hard for me to adjust to my new environment but I was scared that I wouldn't make any friends or my friends would forget about me once I moved. My mother noticed how sad I was and decided to sit down next to me.

My mother gently put her arm around my shoulder and said, "Ellen, I know your upset with us because we told you last minute but you have to understand it's for the best."

I repeated the last few words as my mother said it, "It's for the best. I know mother, but still you could have told me earlier. Then I would have to time to tell my friends that I'm moving and I'll have time to think this through!" My voice went up a notch because everything I held in for the past few weeks just came out.

Her mother, always calm and gentle, brushed a few tears from my face with her hand and said, "Think what through honey?"

I sighed and said, "I-I don't know, just everything I guess. I know why we're moving it's just that I'm afraid…"

Her mother gently touched my chin and tilted it towards her so I can look at her eyes. "Ellen, you shouldn't be afraid. I know why you're afraid." I looked at my teddy bear that was leaning against her pillow. Her mother said sternly, "Look at me honey." I obliged and looked at her. "I know why you're afraid. You're afraid that once we move to a new state, a new school that you won't make any friends. Well think again honey. If you can make friends here, then you will make friends there. You just have to give it some time and you will adjust to your new environment and you will make friends honey. Don't be afraid because we're here for you, your family is here for you. At least we're not new."

With that, I hugged my mom and buried her face in my mother's chest and the tears that had I held back started to form around my eyes. After a couple of minutes of bawling, I wiped my face and thanked my mom for being there for me. My mom left the room and I collapsed on the bed. As I stared at the ceiling, I remembered the day my parents broke the news to my brother and I.

_**A couple of weeks ago…**_

My brother, Michael, and I, were walking home from school on a bright and sunny day. When we arrived home, our mother was in the kitchen and their dad was…on the couch reading a newspaper? Michael and I looked at each other thinking of the same thing…_What was going on? _Our parents were never home this early. Usually it was our mom that was home most of the time because she had a night job and their dad's work usually requires him to come home late.

As we walked into the living room where our dad was, I asked, "Heey guys. What's going on?"

My dad, Aaron, looked up from his newspaper and set it down. He smiled at them and said, "Kids, can we have a moment with you?"

Our mother already sat down beside her husband I raised an eyebrow at Michael and he just shrugged his shoulders. As he set down, he settled his backpack on his right while I settled my backpack on my left.

Michael cleared his throat and said, "So what's going on guys? Are we in trouble? I swear I did not break that vase."

Her mother looked at him sternly and said, "You were the one that broke the vase Michael!?"

I rested my arm against the armchair and put my face into my hand and just shook my head at my brother's mistake. I knew he would blurt it out anytime soon.

Michael put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Uum No?"

Our mother raised an eyebrow at him and said, "We'll talk about this later Michael. As for right now, you guys are not in trouble. Your dad and I have something to tell you." Michael and I both straightened up and listened attentively.

Aaron cleared his throat and said, "Well you're mother and I have been talking about this for a long time now and we've decided to move."

Michael and I stared at them for a second when I spoke up first, "Wait, what? We're moving? Why!?"

Aaron sighed and said, "My Company is transferring me over to Rosewood, Philadelphia."

Michael and I both gaped at him and said in unison, "_Rosewood, Philadelphia!"_

I reassembled myself before I said, "R-rosewood, Philadelphia dad? But that's on the other side of the United States. You know that right?"

Aaron shifted himself so he can lean back on the couch and said, "Yes I know that. I know this is very sudden but I think this will also be good for us."

I just couldn't believe this at all…Flabbergasted, I asked, "How will it help any of us? Aren't you thinking about Michael and me? What are we going to do about the sports we're in? How about my academic decathlon competition? Speaking of which, when are we moving?"

My mother smiled at me and she said, "We are thinking about you. I know it's going to be hard to adjust too but it will take time. And about the academic decathlon competition Ellen, there's nothing to worry about because we will be moving the week after that. As for your sports, we called the school and the principal will make some arrangements."

My lips formed into a thin line. _How could they do this to us? _I thought to myself. For the first time, Michael spoke up but it was barely a whisper, "No."

Christine, Aaron, and I all looked at Michael. Christine said, "Please speak up honey."

Michael abruptly stood up, knocking his backpack over with him. "NO! I REFUSE to move!" He grabbed his backpack, walked up the stairs, and slammed the door behind me.

Everyone was so stunned that we didn't have a time to react. I hoisted my backpack and turned to my parents. I sighed and said, "Don't worry about him; I'll talk to him for you." Her parents nodded at her, still stunned. With that, I walked up the stairs and tried to comfort my brother.

_**End of flash back…**_


	2. Moving Day

**Alright, so this is a little bit spoiler alert (if you want to call that) but just to let you know I will be switching back and forth for different point of views. I will end this chapter with Ellen's point of view.  
**

**I hope you guys like it so far! :)  
**

**~~xoxoLenlenxyz9xoxo~~  
**

* * *

**Moving Day**

_As I was unpacking the movie box, the doorbell rang. I sighed and got up from my spot and walked towards the door. When I looked to see who it was, it was…the girl from next door, Spencer, and three other girls with her?_

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Since I refuse to leave any of my belongings in my room behind, I packed the curtains with me too. I looked at the clock and it read eight o'clock in the morning. We were to be there at the airport promptly at eleven. All of our belongings were already on their way to our new home since we shipped them off a week ago. Now we had only our luggage with only the necessities we need.

I grabbed my toiletries next to my messenger bag and went to take a shower. As I was showering, I thought about last week's events.

_**Flashback (Last week)…**_

My parents' decided to throw Michael and me a good-bye party since they felt bad that they told us at the last minute. _Good, they should feel bad for not telling us ahead of time…_I thought to myself. They invited some of our close friends, family, and neighbors so it was a fairly big party. Although there were strict about letting party crashers into the party, they actually _hired _a bouncer. It was a somewhat emotional party because my friends didn't want me to go. I didn't really have any friends that I considered as best friends because I know that it would be difficult leaving them if something happened to any of us so I just had close friends.

But before even thinking about partying, I had to cram my studies in because I had an academic decathlon competition. The academic decathlon competition is a prestigious competition that tests your knowledge on multiple subjects: from microbiology to Calculus. Only the smartest of the smartest was able to get in, and I for one, was thankful that my parents were both smart and I got their genes. It was unbelievable how they both went to _Harvard_, one of the greatest schools in America, maybe even nationwide. During the week of the academic decathlon, I met up with my teammates and we all studied together, quizzing us on the questions that will most likely be asked and questions that may not be but is still important anyways. During the time prepping for the academic decathlon, I was unable to get any sleep because I would be up until five o'clock in the morning just to study for it and finish my homework.

At school, I was ranked in the top ten for my class and I just hope that it will be like that at my new school. Speaking of my new school...

_**End of flash back…**_

I groaned at the thought of my new school. I tried to think of the positive side like having a fresh start, meeting new people, and new environment. _Hm…Maybe this is a good thing. _I thought to myself. I shook my head and got dressed and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.

_**Nine hours later…**_

As soon as we got off the plane, it felt so good to be on the ground again. It's not that I had plane sickness, it's just after sitting on a plane for quite some time your butt starts to ache. After the system check, my mom called a taxi and we were on our way to our new house. I was a bit nervous and excited at the same time to see our new house and the neighborhood we would live in. My dad told me that the families here were more in the upper class than the middle class. We were almost close to the upper class level. We're not that poor but we're not that rich either.

As we passed by the buildings, I realized how much I liked it. It was a very quaint little town and it seemed very peaceful too. There weren't many cars around but a lot of people were walking outside. It was _very _different from California where most people would only ride buses or drive in cars. There were people walking but people mostly drove in cars since it was easier to transport. Since Rosewood is a small town, I guess people prefer walking. I didn't realize I was searching for the library until we passed by it. The library was only a couple of miles away from our new house, so I guess I could just bike there.

It seemed forever when we finally arrived at our new house. My dad parked his car on the driveway where our mom's car and my car is already there. The moving truck just arrived here also so it was perfect timing. We got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Spencer!" A female voice yelled from inside our neighbor's house. "Spencer wait!"

Just then a young girl, around my age, appeared in the yard next to us. Then, another girl, probably the voice that yelled at her from inside the house, appeared behind her. Spencer turned to face her and her face was flushed. "What do you want Melissa?"

It seemed as if they were fighting from something. I didn't notice I was staring at them for too long when they looked over at us, I had to look away. When my dad opened the door to the new house, he revealed a grandeur living room. Although it does not have anything in yet, it was still a spectacular sight to see. The walls were painted a beige color and it was covered with wood flooring. A little to the side of the door entrance was a staircase that led to the bedrooms upstairs. If we walked a little further, there was a wall that had an entrance to the kitchen and dining room.

My mom went into the kitchen to put her bag on the counter and went back outside to the living room. My dad was wandering around the house and checked the lock for the doors and windows. When my mom returned to the living room, she clapped her hands excitedly and said, "Alright, let's start unpacking shall we?"

After my dad was finished checking the locks, my dad and mom told the movers were the furniture will go while my brother and I unload the boxes from the truck. We didn't realize we had a lot of stuff until we saw the many boxes waiting for us until the second truck came which had all of our boxes in it.

After a six hours of unloading the boxes from the truck to the house, Michael finally came announced, "Finally, the last box. I thought it would never end."

Before Michael put the box down, I read the label on the box and it read: LIVING ROOM. I grabbed the box from him and walked over to where the rest of the boxes labeled LIVING ROOM is. I set the box down, dusted my hands, turned to face him, and said, "I know right? I didn't realize how many stuff we had until now."

Michael nodded his head in agreement and said, "Well at least we sold some of the stuff back at our old house and donated most of the belongings we don't need."

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah thank goodness."

Michael and I both smiled at my comment and then burst into laughter. Just then our mom came in with a few knickknacks and said, "What's going on guys?"

Michael and I said in unison, "Nothing."

My mom put the knickknacks on the shelf nearby and messed up Michael's hair with her hand. Michael whined, "Hey mom! Why don't you mess up Ellen's hair!?" And so she did as Michael smoothed out his hair with his hands.

"Hey Mom!" I said. I glared at Michael. "Michael you are so dead meat with me."

Michael stuck out his tongue and challenged me, "What are you going to do about it?"

I gave him my evil smile. While I walked away from him, I said, "Oh nothing in particular."

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Mom, Ellen's threatening me."

I picked up a box that said: ELLEN'S BOOKCASE. I turned around to face him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Michael."

I heard my mom say from the kitchen, "Ellen, be nice to your brother."

I grunted and said, "Fine…" Before I went upstairs to unpack, I glared at my brother. "This is not over yet Michael."

Michael gave me his childish smile and said, "We shall see about that sis."

With that I went upstairs and started unpacking my belongings until twelve in the morning.

_**Morning time…**_

When I woke up, I did my usual morning routine I would do if we were still in our old house: make my bed, brush my teeth, fix my hair, and get dressed. After that, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom was already up unpacking some stuff in the kitchen.

While I stretched my arms out, I said in between yawns, "Hey mom. Where are the cereal boxes and milk?"

My mom looked up from what she was doing and she said, "The milk is in that cabinet and the milk is in the refrigerator. Your dad was nice enough to buy us some groceries since we tried to finish everything before we left our old house."

I walked towards the refrigerator and said, "Okay thanks. Are we going to go to my new school today?"

My mom was putting away some cooking pans and looked at me, "Huh? Yeah, we'll be going in the afternoon. I was talking to Mrs. Hastings and she said that they are on summer break right now so you'll be starting school when it resumes."

I paused what I was doing and turned around to face my mom. "Who's Mrs. Hastings?"

"Oh, she's our next door neighbor. She told me that she has a daughter named Spencer who attends Rosewood High."

I perked up when my mom said the word, 'Spencer.' It brought me back to yesterday to those two girls fighting, Spencer and Melissa. _So was Melissa her sister then? _I thought to myself. I walked up to my mom and asked, "Is it that girl who came out running into the yard yesterday?"

My mom nodded her head and said, "I think so. Were you staring at them yesterday Ellen? You know it's rude to stare at people for too long, let alone bugging into their business."

I blushed as she said this because I know it was rude. "Well technically, I wasn't bugging into their business. They just happened to be yelling at each other for something and it's not like I know what they're talking about."

My mom gave me her warning look and said, "Ellen…"

I sighed and grabbed the milk carton from the refrigerator. As I put the carton on the counter, I said, "I know, I know Mom. I won't do it again."

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said, "That's a good girl. I'm going to bring some of the boxes down to the garage to unpack some stuff there okay? Can you unpack some of the things in the living room for me after your done eating?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah sure." After that she went to the garage and I was left alone to finish my breakfast. When I was finished eating my breakfast, I went upstairs to brush my teeth again and walked downstairs to unpack the living room boxes.

As I was unpacking the movie box, the doorbell rang. I sighed and got up from my spot and walked towards the door. When I looked to see who it was, it was…the girl from next door, Spencer, and three other girls with her?

_**End of Ellen's point of view….**_


	3. New Girl in Town

**Alright, so you may have noticed that I may added some quotes in the beginning. These quotes are from my story and the reason I added it there is to tease you guys a bit. ;)  
**

**Also, I'm posting three chapters up in a row because I'm on break right now so I thought I would right. :)  
**

**Tell me if I should continue doing the quotes or not. If you think it's annoying, then I could just stop it. :)  
**

**Comments/reviews are always welcomed! :)  
**

**~~xoxoLenlenxyz95xoxo~~  
**

* * *

**New Girl in Town**

_The woman's face light up and said, "Oh no, not at all. Actually, do you know where Rosewood High is? My daughter will be attending there."_

_My mom jumped into the conversation and said, "Oh you have a daughter?"_

_The woman smiled and said, "Yes, I do. Her name is Ellen and she's 16 years old."_

Ellen huh? And she's my age too._ I thought to myself._

_**Spencer's point of view….**_

When my parents came home, my books were spread out across the counter since all of the AP teachers are evil and assign us homework over the _summer break_.

My mom hung up her coat on the coat rack next to the door and said, "Hi Spencer. What are you reading right there?"

I looked up from my book and said, "_Of Mice and Men._ How was the meeting?"

My mom walked to the refrigerator and said, "Good. Oh, did you know the new family is coming up today?"

I put my book down and straightened up. "Really?"

My mom shook her head. "Yeah."

My dad was washing his mug and said, "Speaking of the new family, I think they're here."

Curious, I got off my chair and stood next to my dad. I arrived just in time to see a blue _Lexus _car pulling up to the driveway next to us. It was kind of weird now to see that the house will be occupied. It has been four months since the DiLaurentis' family had moved to Chicago, but I guess that it was fine having a new family move in. Ever since my parents had announced that a new family will be moving in next door, I would always wonder if they had a daughter around my age so I could talk with. Maybe I could go over her house and we could have sleepovers or maybe she was like me who studies all the time. Now we would figure it out.

When the car was parked, the family got out. The driver, whom I assume was the dad, was a middle-age man who had a clean haircut and wore a business suit. I also assume he works in some type of company. _But why would they move here? _I thought to myself. Then, a woman who was probably around the dad's age stepped out of the car next. She was slightly taller than my mom and was very thin and slender; her hair was long and wavy. As the dad walked up to the front door, the two kids came out of the car. One was a girl and the other one, I suppose was her brother. The girl was probably my age and she had the same features as her mom but she seemed more mature than her. Her brother seemed a little younger than her and had a boy-cut haircut. He was very muscular for his age and he was tall too.

"Spencer!" Melissa called out my name and it made me jump. I took one last look at the new family and I noticed that the girl was staring at the direction of my house._ She probably heard Melissa scream. _

I turned around and Melissa was standing there fuming. "What did I do this time?"

"Did you take my AP World History book without my permission?" She yelled.

I raised an eyebrow and said as calmly as possible, "I asked you two _weeks _ago and you said I could borrow it."

She crossed her arms and said, "I _never _said that."

I sighed and walked over to the counter and looked at my mom. "Mom, you were there when I asked her if I could borrow it right?"

My mom looked up from her cell phone and said, "Huh? No I wasn't."

I felt my face heat up and I couldn't take it anymore. "What!? You were there mom! I remembered!" I turned towards Melissa and faced her smug face. "I would _never _take any of your belongings without asking you first Melissa."

Melissa smirked at me and said, "Really? What about that one time you took my AP Econ essay last year?"

My mouth fell open and my mom looked up. "Melissa, that isn't nice. Spencer already knew her mistake and it's not like she's going to-"

I stopped my mom midway and said, "No it's fine mom. Let Melissa say whatever she wants, it's not like anyone ever listens to me in this goddamn house." Before I stormed out of the house, I grabbed my coat, keys, and messenger bag.

"Spencer!" I heard my sister yelling out my name again but I didn't stop until I was in the front yard. "Spencer wait!"

I turned to face Melissa but I noticed that the young girl from next door was staring at us. She noticed that I was staring at her and turned away quickly. _Maybe I was imagining it? _I thought to myself. Just then I remembered Melissa was standing there and I looked at her and said, "What do you want Melissa?"

Melissa said, "Look I didn't mean to go that far."

It was my turn to smirk at her. "Really Melissa? Because it always seem like mom and dad always believe _you _for some reason. What? Is it because I _lied _about the essay? It was time Melissa, can't you forgive me like I forgave you for all the other times you hurt me?"

Melissa pressed her lips together. "I'm not…" She sighed and continued. "I'm not trying to make it seem like I want mom and dad to believe me. It's just I don't know…Things between us haven't been on a good stance. I just want things to go back the way it was before."

I was perplexed at what Melissa said. "W-why are you saying these things? Aren't you going to yell at me some more? I thought you hated me?"

Melissa sighed again. "I don't _hate _you Spencer. I'm just tired of fighting with you. We're sisters aren't we? We're supposed to be there for each other, not try to argue with each other all of the time."

I straightened my back. "I understand you Melissa. I'm really getting tired of all of this fighting. Look, I didn't mean to steal your essay last year. It's just that… I don't know what got into me. I'm usually not that kind of person."

Melissa nodded her head. "I know Spencer. That's why I'm going to give you a chance. I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you Spence. Can you ever forgive me?"

I thought about it for a moment. _Is Melissa really being sincere about her apology? _I shook my head. _I just won't tell her a lot of things. _I took in a deep breath and said, "I'll forgive you-" Melissa perked up and smiled, but before she got too happy I added, "I'll forgive you but you're going to have to give me some time to be able to gain your trust back again. Okay?"

Melissa nodded her head and said, "Okay. Thanks Spencer. I hope things get back to normal between us."

I smiled and said, "I don't even know what's normal anymore."

Melissa returned the smile and she unexpectedly hugged me. I stiffed at the touch but then relaxed and hugged her back. After a few seconds later, she said, "Let's go inside. Okay?"

I looked at her and said, "Okay."

With that, we walked inside the house arm-in-arm. When we walked inside, we saw our mom put together a gift basket. She looked up from her handy work and her mouth dropped open. I would be surprised too if I saw this sight. She reassembled and said, "Well, looks we made up hm?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. Oh, hey mom."

She leaned against the counter and said, "Yes Spencer?"

"Emily, Aria, and Hanna are coming over today so we could finish our summer homework together and their staying over for dinner. Is that okay? I mean we'll just be in my room studying."

My mom stood there thinking for a moment. She shook her head and said, "Yeah that's fine. It's okay if you guys eat dinner. Your dad, Melissa, and I will be meeting Melissa's boyfriend tonight."

I straightened up. I forgot about Melissa's current boyfriend, Wren. She told me that he was in medical school studying to become a doctor. "Oh. Don't you need me to be there?"

Melissa unhooked my arm and faced me. "It's fine Spencer. I understand you have a lot on your back right now because of your AP classes so you can just stay home and study with your friends."

I looked at her quizzically. Deep down inside of me, there's just something that makes me not trust her for some reason but if she actually wants us to start fresh again then I'm going to have to trust on this. I finally spoke up and said, "Alright. If you need anything, call me okay?"

Melissa nodded her head and started to leave but stopped. "Oh, you know you don't have to worry anything."

I looked at her confused. "How come?"

She smiled at me and said, "There might be a possible chance that you get to meet Wren tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Are you guys going to come home tonight?"

Melissa nodded her head. "Yes. I want to show him around the house and the barn."

I was a little suspicious of her. _Why would she show him around the house? It's not like he's going to move in right? Right?_ I shook my head and smiled at her. "Oh I see."

Just then the doorbell rang and my mom went to go open the door. Melissa and I looked at each other, wondering who it was. When we were close enough to see, it was the girl's mother from next door. My mother greeted her and said, "Hi, how can I help you?"

She smiled at my mom and said, "Hi, we just moved in next door and I was wondering when the trash delivery days are?"

My mom replied back. "Oh hi! You know, I was about to go over there to greet you but you came here instead. Anyways, the trash delivery day is every Friday. Did you need any help with anything at all?"

The woman's face light up and said, "Oh no, not at all. Actually, do you know where Rosewood High is? My daughter will be attending there."

My mom jumped into the conversation and said, "Oh you have a daughter?"

The woman smiled and said, "Yes, I do. Her name is Ellen and she's 16 years old."

_Ellen huh? And she's my age too. _I thought to myself.

My mom said, "Oh. That's same age as my daughter and she's attending Rosewood High."

I straightened up and walked over to where the mom's were. I shook her hand and introduced myself. "Hi, my name is Spencer Hastings. If you want, I could show you guys around the school whenever you're free? My friends are going to come soon and we're going to the school to pick up some books. You said your daughter's name was Ellen right?"

She shook her head. "That would be wonderful but I don't know if my daughter would agree."

I raised an eyebrow. "How come? Is she shy?"

She shook her head in agreement again. "She's a bit shy at first and very secluded."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Secluded? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she looks to be by herself most of the time whether it's studying, reading, writing songs, or other stuff."

My mom joined the conversation. "It sounds like your daughter is very talented."

The woman smiled, proud of her daughter. "Yes, she is. She's very smart too. Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Christine."

My mom shook hands with her and said, "Hi, my name is Veronica. It's nice to meet you."

Christine shook my mom's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you. Do you know by any chance that there's an academic decathlon at Rosewood High? And do you know if my daughter can join the swim team?"

My mom looked at me and said, "Spencer? Do you mind telling her?" My mom turned to look at Christine. "Spencer is very smart and she's also on the field hockey team."

My mom always gets a chance to brag about me or Melissa whenever she meets someone. Christine nodded her head and smiled. I said, "There's an academic decathlon team at Rosewood high and there is auditions starting the first day of school. My friend, Emily, is on the swim team so I could ask her when the try outs are if you want."

Christine smiled and said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you Spencer." She turned towards my mom. "You have a very polite and smart daughter."

My mom smiled at her and said, "Thank you. Now, if there is anything else you need, anything, you can come to us for help."

Christine nodded her head and said, "Your welcome and thank you so much for your help." She turned towards me. "Thank you Spencer for everything. I bet you and my daughter will get a long very well."

I smiled at her and said, "I hope so too."

Christine checked her time and said, "Oh, look at the time! I really ought to go help my daughter unpack or else she'll get really annoyed with me. Thank you so much again and I'll see you guys later!" She quickly walked back to her house and my mom closed the door.

As we walked back to the kitchen, I said, "Well, it seems like they're a very nice family."

My mom shook her head in agreement and said, "It does seem like that. Hey you know what Spencer?"

I looked at her and said, "Hmmm?"

"We should throw a welcome-to-the-neighborhood party for them on Saturday. What do you think?"

_I think that I'm going to be planning all of this. _I thought to myself. Instead, I nodded my head and said, "That would be a great idea but who's going to plan?"

My mom leaned against the counter and said, "How about you and Melissa plan it?"

Melissa came through the back door and said, "Plan what?"

My mom and I both jumped at Melissa's appearance. My mom put her arms on the counter and leaned forward. "We just met one of the family members from the new house and we were thinking that we should throw a welcome-to-the-neighborhood party. I was wondering if you and Spencer wanted to plan it since you guys did a wonderful job planning the welcome-to-the-neighborhood party for Mrs. Willis."

Melissa and I looked at each other and both nodded. It was a good opportunity for us to both bond anyways. Melissa said, "Yeah, sure we'll do it."

My mom clapped her hands together excitedly and said, "Awesome! I'll call the caterer and you guys can take care of the decorations and entertainment! Oh by the way Spencer."

I turned to look at my mom. "Yes mom?"

"Do you think you can bring the gift basket over to the new family? I was so caught up in the conversation that I forgot to give it to Christine."

I was about to answer when the doorbell rang again. I walked towards the door and opened it. Emily, Aria, and Hanna had just arrived with their book bags. _Perfect timing, _I thought to myself. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

Emily smiled at me and said, "Hi Spencer."

Emily, Aria, and Hanna followed me into the kitchen and greeted my mother. My mom smiled at them and said, "Hi girls! Perfect timing!" _Wow, ironic how she thought of the same thing as me._ I thought. "Do you girls mind if you take the gift basket to the new family that moved next door please?"

Aria looked at me and said, "Oh the new family moved in today?"

I looked at her with my 'duh' face and said, "Yeah. That's why there are cars parked in the driveway and the lights are opened Aria."

Aria pressed her lips together and said, "Hmph. Anyways, I don't mind going over there. In fact, I've been curious this whole day about what kind of family are they like."

My mom smiled at her and said, "We talked to the mom earlier and she was a very nice lady. She also has a daughter that's your guys' age too."

Hanna looked at my mom and said, "Really? What's her name?"

"Ellen."

Hanna nodded her head in acknowledgement. My mom handed me over the gift basket and said, "So will you guys go for me?"

We nodded our heads and I grabbed the gift basket from her. As we were walking to the new family's house, Hanna asked, "So what do you think she's like?"

Aria shook her head. "I don't know really. Hey Spence do you know where they came from?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I didn't."

Aria paused a little. "What? I thought you guys had a conversation together?"

"Well we did, but it's not like I'm going to ask her, "Hi, excuse me but do you mind me asking where you come from because I would _love _to know where you come from."

Aria glared at me and said, "Well I didn't mean it like that."

I smiled at Aria and said, "I was kidding with you. I'm sorry Aria."

She shook her head and said, "Its fine Spence."

We arrived at the front door and I rang their doorbell. There was a lot of movement around inside and I could see a girl appearing from the distance. She opened the door and was astonished to see us. I think she was shocked to see me most because of what happened earlier.

_**End of Spencer's point of view…**_


	4. The Beginning of a New Friendship

**Hey gu****ys, so sorry for the cliff hanger! I didn't have time to write plus I was kind of lazy too. Hehe :3**_  
_

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far and I hope it's not TOO boring for you guys!  
**

**Don't worry, the plot will get more interesting later! Trust me! ;)  
**

* * *

_I was putting away some empty in the boxes when the doorbell rang. I settled the boxes down and walked towards the door to open it. When I opened the door, I saw the girl from next door along with three other girls. In the girl's hand was a gift box._

_I quickly reassembled myself and smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?"_

* * *

**The Beginning of a New Friendship  
**

**Ellen's point of view…**

I was putting away some empty in the boxes when the doorbell rang. I settled the boxes down and walked towards the door to open it. When I opened the door, I saw the girl from next door along with three other girls. In the girl's hand was a gift box.

I quickly reassembled myself and smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?"

The girl next door returned the smile and said, "Um hi. My mom was talking to your mom earlier and she forgot to give your mom this gift basket so she asked us to bring it over to you."

She handed me the gift basket and I retrieved it from her. Inside the basket were all types of spices and perfumes and whatnot neatly wrapped in a beautiful basket. _Mom would definitely love these, _I thought to myself.

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks! My mom would totally love these!"

The blonde girl standing next to her clapped her hands and said, "Alright that settles it then right? Let's go Spence."

The girl next door, name Spence, quickly grabbed the blonde girl's arm and laughed. She said, "Hanna's just kidding. Let us introduce ourselves?"

Hesitantly, I said, "Sure. Do you guys want to come in for awhile?"

Spence nodded her and said, "If you don't mind?"

I nodded my head and said sarcastically, "I'm sure my parents won't mind. After all, they would love to see me making new friends."

Spence looked at me and said, "You don't make a lot of friends?"

I nodded my head and said, "Well I have friends, but I prefer to be by myself most of the times." Spence nodded her head in acknowledgement. I motioned to them to the couch. "Why don't you guys take a seat? Do you want anything to drink?"

The girl dressed in a black dress and combat boots said, "I don't want anything, I just had a cup of orange juice before we left Spencer's house. To be honest with you, it's kind of weird being in this house again but just with a different owner."

I smiled at her and said, "I know. It's weird here too." _I guess Spence is just a nickname then? _I thought to myself.

Spencer nodded her head and said, "Thanks for the offer but we already had something to drink at my house."

I nodded my head and said, "Okay."

There was an awkward moment of silence and then Spencer spoke up. Spencer put her hand out and said, "It's a bit late for introductions but my name is Spencer."

I hesitantly shook her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Ellen."

She smiled and said, "I know. Your mother told me earlier before. She said you were on an academic decathlon at your previous school?"

I shook my head and sighed. "She mentioned that to you guys?"

Spencer nodded her head and said, "Yeah. There's an academic decathlon at Rosewood High. There will be tryouts starting the first day of school. And Emily here…" She motioned to the girl who sat next to the blonde girl. "Is on the swim team."

Emily smiled at me and put her hand out too and said, "Hi, my name's Emily. The first tryout for the season will be on August 23rd, one week before school starts."

I smiled at them and said, "Thanks you guys!" I turned towards Spencer. "What else did my mom mention to you?"

Spencer smiled and said, "She said you liked to be by yourself most of the time whether it's studying, reading, and writing songs. So I'm guessing you're talented, smart, and athletic?"

I shook my head, "Oh mother." I sighed. "Sorry, my mom is a bit of a bragger if you haven't noticed yet. I guess you could say I'm talented, smart, and athletic?"

Spencer smiled and said, "It's okay my mom is too."

The blonde girl waved her hand at Spencer. "Thanks for ignoring us guys."

Spencer turned to look at Hanna, blushed, and said, "Oh sorry!"

I looked at the blonde girl and said, "Sorry. My name's Ellen."

Hanna smiled at me and said, "I love those Kate Spade boots. My name's Hanna."

I looked at my boots and then at her. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you."

Hanna looked at me and said, "Girl, if you need a shopping buddy count me in."

The other three girls and I laughed at her. The girl that's wearing the black dress said, "Hanna _loves _shopping. My name's Aria."

I shook Aria's hand and said, "Hi Aria. It's nice to meet you. And I think I figured that already."

We all laughed at Aria's comment. "By the way Hanna, are you a fan of Kate Spade?"

Hanna's face light up when I said that. "Oh my gosh I absolutely adore her! Why do you ask?"

I smiled at her and said, "It's because most of the accessories I own is by Kate Spade."

Hanna squealed and said, "Really!? Okay you totally need to give me a look at your closet someday!"

I laughed and said, "Alright, it's a deal!"

My mom came in the room and looked a bit appalled at the sight. She smiled and said, "Hey Ellen. I see you have some company over?" The girls stood up and introduced themselves to my mom. Obviously Spencer already knew my mom so she greeted her.

I finally stood up and walked over to my mom. "Um yeah…They brought over a gift basket as a welcoming present; Spencer's mom gave to it us."

My mom nodded her head in acknowledgement. She turned towards Spencer and the girls and said, "Thank you girls and tell your mom I said thank you Spencer."

Spencer smiled and said, "Will do."

My mom turned around and walked away. Hanna turned towards me, "So are you doing anything today? We could show you around Rosewood?"

Spencer nudged Aria and she said, "Aria, we need to study remember?"

Aria said, "Well we do still have one week left. It doesn't hurt if we take a break Spencer." And she added quietly, "Considering we've been studying our butt off lately."

Spencer glared at Aria, "What was that?"

Aria smiled at her and said, "Nothing. Come on; let's just show her around Rosewood yeah? It won't take that long."

Spencer rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. We'll show you around if you want?"

I hesitated a little bit. "Are you sure? If you guys are busy, then it's completely understandable."

Spencer smiled at me and said, "Yeah, I'm sure. Is it okay with you guys Emily and Hanna?"

Hanna had a big smile on. "Definitely!"

Emily nodded her head and said, "Yeah that's fine."

I looked at them and said, "Thanks guys! Let me change and I'll be right down!"

After I finished changing, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. We took Aria's car and the girls showed me around town.


End file.
